Divide. $15 \div 0.1=$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we could divide. Place value strategy We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} 15 \div 0.1&= 15.0 \div 0.1\\\\ &= 150\text{ tenths} \div 1\text{ tenth}\\\\ &= 150 \end{aligned}$ Fraction multiplication strategy Decimals are a kind of fraction, so we can use fraction multiplication. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}15 \div 0.1 \\\\ &= \dfrac{15}{0.1}\\\\ &= \dfrac{15 \times 10}{0.1 \times 10}\\\\ &= \dfrac{150}{1}\\\\ &= 150 \end{aligned}$ The answer $15 \div 0.1 = 150$